Unexpected Fate
by Faith16
Summary: Willow goes to LA to visit Faith. Complete! (9903)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unexpected Fate  
Author: Alyssa, my new pen name is Faith  
Pairing: Faith/Spike, Willow/Angel  
Season: After season 4 of Buffy and season 2 of Angel, although the Original Angel Investigation never blew up...I like it better than the hotel.  
Summary: Willow befriends Faith even though she's in jail and even after what she did to the group. Willow sees the past as just the past and looks at what she's doing to redeem herself. Willow visits Angel, Cordelia and Wesley every other weekend, to try to be there for Faith as she's opening up to Willow.  
Disclaimer: I own none of them....boo hoo. Joss and the WB own them it's just my story.  
Feedback: Of course. Who wouldn't want feedback? Please!  
Notes: = thoughts  
  
***********************************************************  
In Sunnydale:  
  
"Red, I don't understand why you have to go to LA this weekend. It's the third time this month." Spike didn't want her to go again. He felt as if she's was running away or to something.   
  
"Spike, I didn't ask you help me make my daily choices. I only asked you to watch over the my house while I was away." She tried to get him to just let her go without asking questions. "I mean if you don't want to watch the house then don't."  
  
Spike just looked at the little red head. He knew no matter what he said it wouldn't make any difference. "Okay, pet, I'll watch over your house." He said not wanting to upset her before she went out on the road.  
  
"Thanks!" She kissed him on the cheek and left the house. "Oh, Spike."  
  
"Yes, pet." Spike said as he walked out of the house to see her off. The sun had started to set in the west and for that he was glad.  
  
"If you want you can put the bed in the basement so you can stay here at the house and not be disturbed. Thanks again. I'll be back late Sunday night."  
  
"Please, pet, be careful. Drive safely and come back to us." He waved at her wondering what could be so important that she would have to leave every other weekend. It was obvious that he was the only one that knew about this. He giggled at that last thought and walked into the house to hear the phone ringing.  
  
The answering machine picked up "Hello this is the Rosenberg's residence, we are unable to answer the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible........beep!"  
  
"Hey, Red. This is Faith. I really needed to talk to you and I hoped that you'd get this message...."  
  
"Faith?!? Why are you calling Red??"  
  
"Spike?" Faith couldn't believe that he'd heard part of her message. "Oh no, Red didn't want anyone to know that we were talking."  
  
There was something in her voice that didn't sound the same. He'd heard about her and how she was the slayer. "Faith, why what's going on? You can trust me, Willow talks to me about everything."  
  
"Willow has been helping me through my time in jail and I needed to talk to her. She has been my only friend except for Angel and Cordelia. That's why she keeps coming to LA." She'd hoped to talk to Willow but as long as Spike was her good friend and not one of the Scoobies she didn't really care if he knew. "Would she by chance be there?" Her voice had been full of hope and uncertainty.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith she just left for LA." He hated to do it to her, she sounded like she was having a bad day. "Do you need to talk to someone while she's on her way to LA?"  
  
"Oh, would you?"  
  
"Of course, pet. What's wrong?" Spike's voice was so reassuring to her that she told him everything that's been going on for the past few months.  
  
" 'Ey pet? Could you hold on someone's at the door."  
  
"Uh sure, but if it's B please don't tell her that I'm on the phone."  
  
"I wont, I don't even like Buffy." He put the phone down and walked downstairs to the door and surprised to see Xander, Anya, Buffy and Riley at the door. " 'Ello, what can I do for the Scooby gang?"  
  
"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh you guys actually decided that she was worth your time, after everything she's ever done for you. You know you guys really...."  
  
"Spike! Where is she?" Buffy was starting to lose her temper at the blond vampire.  
  
Sensing the anger he sighed as he started to tell them. "She's gone. She had to go to a..." he tried to remember where she had said that she was going, "to a conference." He finally said the rest of the sentence.  
  
"What kind of conference?" Xander had suddenly said.  
  
Getting a little annoyed with the group he sighed and rolled his eyes before continuing. "I don't know, I'm only watching her house." Spike wished that they would just leave. "I'd hate to end this wonderful meeting but I've got to do some work around here. It's my part of the deal. I watch her house and I also keep it clean. Bye." With that he shut the door, and walked back to Willow's room to the phone. "Sorry 'bout that. They wouldn't leave."  
  
"It's cool. Hey I've got to go. Red's here. Thanks for talking to me."  
  
"Sure. Oh and Faith?"  
  
"Yeah, Spike?"  
  
"You can call on me anytime." He heard her smile and then they said good-bye and hung up.  
  
***********************************************************  
In LA:  
  
"Angel will you please stop pacing." Cordelia had started to say. "I don't want a hole in the middle of the office."  
  
"I'm sorry I just can't help it. She's usually here by now." It was obvious that he was talking about Willow.  
  
"Well maybe she decided to talk to Faith longer or maybe she's running a bit late you know how things can go." Wesley said as they realized that he was standing at the doorway. Wesley came in and sat down near Angel, when he could actually calm down long enough to sit.  
  
"Or maybe she could be in danger or in the hands of Wolfram and Hart, or maybe...."  
  
"She could be standing in the office listening to you acting like her daddy." She started to giggle when they looked up at her and she saw the relief in Angel's eyes. The next thing she noticed was the lack of air. "Uh, Angel...air." She giggled more when he let her down and said.  
  
"Sorry, 'bout that." He grinned, glad that she was back. "Where have you been? We've been worried about you." His face was so serious that he looked as if he was going to brood again.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't realize that I had a curfew. I've been talking with Faith." She was all out laughing at the look Angel was giving her for the 'daddy' thing.  
  
"Hey Wills. Welcome back. Angel's been a wreck since you left two Sundays ago." Cordelia told her as she was on her way out. "I'm leaving now so I'll see you all tomorrow. Later Wills, Angel, Wesley."  
  
"Bye, Cordelia." Willow said. Soon after Cordelia left Wesley also decided that it was time to leave for the night.  
  
***********************************************************  
In Jail:  
  
"Red, I've got something I need to tell you." Faith wasn't sure if she would react to the news about Spike knowing or if she'd care at all.  
  
"What is it Faith?" Hoping that something didn't happen to her.  
  
"I called your house yesterday, Spike answered the phone. I was hoping that you were still there, but you weren't. Spike wondered why I was calling and he told me that you trusted him so I told him about what was going on. I also forgot to tell you the reason for my calling you."  
  
"It's okay, Faith. I think he was putting the pieces together about me coming to LA every other weekend anyway. As long as it wasn't Buffy, Xander, Riley, Giles, or Anya I don't really care." Faith was so happy to hear this she hugged Willow, almost as tight as Angel did the other night but she could at least breath. "So what did you call for?"  
  
"Well, they just announced yesterday that my jail time is up. I get to leave here tomorrow night!"  
  
"Oh, Faith! That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you." The girls embraced in a long hug.  
  
It seemed to lighten the mood when Faith asked a simple question about her friend that had answered the phone the other night. "What's Spike like?" Willow was taken back by the question. She almost told her that Angel would be the best to describe him, but stopped herself to hear the guard.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg it's time for you to go. Visiting hours are over." He unlocked the cell door and let them hug once more and let Willow out. As he watcher her walk away he was relieved that this girl Willow had calmed Faith down and was sad to see her go every night.  
  
***********************************************************  
In Sunnydale:  
  
"...leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible...beep.."  
  
"Spike if you're there please pick...."  
  
"Willow?!? What's wrong?" Spike said into the phone. He had been keeping the house neat. He'd even bring in the paper and the mail every night and put them into neat stacks.  
  
"Nothing, but I need you to come to LA to pick me up. I also have a friend that would like to meet you." She hoped that he wouldn't turn her down, and she decided to ask him. "So would you do that for me?"  
  
"Sure, pet. I owe it to you especially for putting blood in the refrigerator for me. Where do I go to pick you up?" He asked as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write down anything.  
  
"You have to come to 'Angel's Investigation'."  
  
"Oh no, pet. Angel and I aren't on good terms anymore."  
  
"Oh come on Spike. You can come to pick me up while he's out patrolling or you don't even have to come inside. Please." She was practically begging.  
  
How could I possibly turn down a plea like that. "Okay pet, I'll do it for you."  
  
"Thank you, this means a lot to me. Oh I've got to go. Thanks again. Bye."  
  
"Bye, luv." I get to go see the 'great' poof. You'd never think that I'm the same person that I was a few months ago. They've got you whipped...said his inter voice. He decided to shut the voice off in his head grab some blood and head out through the garage to the DeSoto. He backed out and drove off, towards the sunset.  
  
***********************************************************  
In LA:  
  
"What?!? Who's coming to get you and why?" Angel was trying to make sure he heard her correctly.  
  
"Spike is coming to take me and Faith back to Sunnydale."  
  
"Why Spike? You know that I could drive you back. He doesn't have to drive all this way."  
  
By this time Willow started to get annoyed. She started talking to him with a two year voice. "Angel, when I asked Spike to come I was thinking about the reaction from the gang. If you had come with us the group would have a total negative reaction."  
  
"She's right, Fang." Faith spoke for the first time that evening. "They're going to have a hard time excepting that Red and I are friends. It would destroy everything if you came with us."  
  
"Okay, I understand. But why Spike?"  
  
"Why not, peaches?"  
  
They all turned to see the blond vampire. "Hey Spike. I didn't expect you to come up to the office." Willow walked over to give him a hug. "Thanks for coming, we're ready to go. Oh yeah, you remember everyone here, but this is Faith."  
  
"Oh yeah, hey Faith. I think that I remember you. You're a slayer aren't you."  
  
"You could say that." Faith replied as she picked up her bag and walked out the door behind them.  
  
***********************************************************  
In Sunnydale:  
  
"Wow, Sunnydale hasn't changed since the last time I was here." Faith's eyes looked at the streets in front of Willow's house. She'd realized that she's never looked out to the street, it's always been the other way. "You never told me why you became my friend."  
  
"Oh, well when Buffy told me about how Angel tried to help you and how he almost went to jail for you. I called the LA police department and they told me that no one's been coming to see you, and that you weren't eating. So I thought I would come by just to talk to you." Willow notice the change since she last saw her in Sunnydale and the first time in LA.  
  
"But why did you keep coming back." Faith was grateful but she didn't understand why she had helped her even after what she did to Buffy.  
  
"Well guess you needed me as much as I needed you. I mean you didn't have anyone to be there for you and neither did I."  
  
"I never got the chance to thank you for being there for me." Faith smiled when the blond vampire came outside.  
  
"Red the phone's ringing. You might want to answer it." Spike grinned as he and the slayer were left outside.  
  
"I know that it's none of my business but why are you hangin' out with Red? Are you shaggin' her?"  
  
"Ha. No I'm not shaggin' Red." He lit a cigarette and then continued. "I can't 'urt humans, this group called the Initiative caught me and put a chip in my head." He was blowing smoke in rings. "If you don't mind my asking why were you in jail?" He took a drag.  
  
"For awhile I was working for the mayor. I had killed a man and went insane. B put me into a coma, and I woke up caused some trouble on my way to LA. I got hired to kill Angel, after that B came and ripped Angel up and I turned myself in to start redeeming for my crimes."  
  
"You were hired to kill, Peaches?" He couldn't help but laugh. He put the cigarette out.  
  
"Yep, I tried to get him to kill me but he wouldn't do it." She became very sad at the memory. Spike noticed and pulled her into a tight, but not too tight, hug.  
  
I feel more wanted after Red came, I'm so glad that she decided to help me, and be my friend. "Spike, has Willow always been this nice? I mean even to those people that are cruel to her or her friends?"  
  
"Well she did save Angelus, and took me in when no one else would and has been a true friend. So yeah I would say that's she's always been nice."   
  
"Hey guys why don't you guys come in it's been a long day. Plus I don't know who's going to be walking around....and I don't mean vamps." Willow looked at the two in front of her and thought She giggled to herself as she closed the door behind them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected Fate part 2  
Author: Faith  
Disclaimer: I own none of them...Joss and the WB are the proud owners.  
Distribution: Any one can have it as long as they ask and tell me what site they're putting it on so I could check it out before Okaying it.  
Pairing: Spike/Faith, Willow/Angel  
Rating: Uh...nothing more than "PG"  
Season/Spoilers: After season 4 of Buffy, and season 2 of Angel...nope no spoilers here.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!! I'm loving the stuff I'm getting back already!!! Thanks to those who have sent your support and feedback, I loved it guys....Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
A few days had gone by since Spike and Willow brought Faith back to Sunnydale. Since Willow had school Spike kept Faith company. They began to get closer. Even though they had their differences, they still respected each other. He had been there for her when she started having the nightmares, about the horrible things she did in Sunnydale. Willow was becoming very worried about her friend...but before she could worry too long other trouble started to brew.  
  
"Can't you guys be civil for just a few minutes while I get the door!" Willow knew that they were just having fun but they were acting as if they were two again. "Buffy?!?" A shocked Willow said as she opened the door to see her best friend standing there.  
  
"Hey, Wills. What are you doing, and who were you just yelling at??" Buffy asked ignoring the surprise in her voice.  
  
"Uh...I'm just hangin' with Spike and....uh...he was being mean to the television again." She said hoping that Buffy didn't notice that she was blushing.  
  
"Red, who's at the..." Faith called as she walked down the hallway, then stopping dead in her tracks near the stairs. "B? Uh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Faith?!?!?" Buffy shrieked, looking from her best friend, to Faith and then back to Willow. "What's she doing here, Willow?" There was anger, hurt and surprise in her voice.  
  
"Faith needed a place to stay, to get back on her feet...." Willow started but was rudely interrupted.  
  
"So you thought that you would betray your friends and keep her a secret, while you tried to be Miss Perfect." Buffy was still hurt and angry about what had happened not too long ago, but there was some fear that she would lose her best friend to someone that had been in so much trouble. "And you?" Turning her attention to Faith. "What did you do? Brake out of jail and come here and threaten Willow."  
  
Faith was starting to get angry but she realized that she didn't belong here, with Willow with anyone especially with what she did.  
  
"She didn't brake out of jail Buffy, she served her time. And she didn't and hasn't threatened me. What kind of person do you think she is? Do you honestly think that someone could go to jail and come out the same person. Especially since she had Angel's help before she went to jail. What's wrong with you?" Willow was offended, and upset that Faith started to draw back into herself because of her so called 'best friend'. "And what's it to you what I do? You're never around anymore. Why do you think that I moved back home?"  
  
"Gee, Wills. I never thought that you would turn you back on your friends to help an ugh....I don't know what's happened to you. You're not the same Willow that I know and love."  
  
"Of course not. How can I be? With you always being with Riley. You're not the same Buffy that I knew and loved. How could we possibly still be friends when we don't even talk anymore." Willow was trying to hold down her anger but it wasn't working too well she'd been hurt that Buffy, her best friend, was spending so much time away from her and then throwing her own actions back into her face.  
  
"I don't know what too say, Wills. I didn't know that you hated Riley so much, but yet you're hanging out with the one person that's hurt me the most. Actually, that's nothing compared to what you're doing right now to me." She turned hoping that Willow would say that she was sorry and that Faith would have to go...but it never came. She heard the door softly shut behind her as she walked away. I can't believe that she's chosen Faith over her best friend! Wait until the gang hears about this.  
  
~Later~  
  
Faith needed air especially after what Buffy had said. I know that I'm not supposed to let what B said to me affect me but I'm still hurting from the bad things that I did. But mark my words....if she thinks that I'm going to leave that easily she's got another thing coming to her. She walked out the door leaving a note incase Willow or Spike woke up before she got back.  
  
Feeling a familiar presence leave the house, Spike woke up knowing that the Slayer that he'd become friends with had left. He got out of bed because he had sensed something was wrong with Faith after Buffy came to the house. He walked down the hall and saw a white sheet of paper lying on the hall table. He picked it up to read the words of Faith's note.  
  
Willow and Spike,  
I left because I needed some air. I need to think about what exactly I'm doing here and about what Buffy said. I know that she's not right in most of the things that she said to me but I feel I like need think about what I could do to....redeem myself. I guess that's the word I'm looking for. Please don't worry about me, one because (the obvious) I'm the slayer, and two I wont get into any trouble. No one will even know that I'm in town.  
  
Love,  
Faith  
  
Spike put the paper down and thought for a moment.   
  
  
Faith was walking around town and found herself walking by the old high school, the hospital and finally Giles' house. She stopped when she heard three familiar voices, one she recognized was Buffy's. She was talking about what had happened at Willow's house earlier.  
  
"I'm telling you that Faith has done or is doing something to Willow to make her act this way." Buffy said to whom seemed to be Giles, Xander, and a girl she didn't recognize, but knew she was Anya.  
  
"So what, uh, your saying is Faith is hiding out and threatening Willow." Giles said as he removed his glasses and massaged his nose, and then replacing them on his face.  
  
"I can't believe Wills would do something like this." Xander said in total disbelief. He'd had some feelings for Faith but since she went 'evil' his feeling went into jeopardy.  
  
"Well I guess when you start to hangin' out with the wrong crowd it'll change ya. Can you believe that Willow thought that Faith served her time in jail?" Buffy asked but before anyone could answer a familiar voice said something that no one expected.  
  
"I can't believe that you are all listening to this garbage that B's spouting out." Faith smiled when all the attention turned to her. "To put the record straight I spent my time in jail. You could even call Angel." Heaven help me, and Red please forgive me. "As for Red. She befriended me. She came to me and if it wasn't for her and a lawyer named Lindsey I would still be in jail." With that there were four shocked people staring at her. Buffy snapped out of it first and couldn't believe what she'd heard. She walked up to the brunette slayer and punched her across the room.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander called out as he jumped from his place by the couch and headed towards the two slayers.  
  
"I can't believe that you hit me B. You know what that means, right?" She smiled at Buffy's confused look. "You're jealous of me. You're intimidated because I'm friends with Willow." Seeing the anger slowly crawl back onto Buffy's face, Faith got up and walked out of the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unexpected Fate part 3  
Author: Faith  
Disclaimer: I own none of them...Joss and the WB are the proud owners. I made up Faith's name....Anita is mine.  
Distribution: Any one can have it as long as they ask and tell me what site they're putting it on so I could check it out before Okaying it.  
Pairing: Spike/Faith, Willow/Angel  
Rating: Uh...nothing more than "PG"  
Season/Spoilers: After season 4 of Buffy, and season 2 of Angel...nope no spoilers here.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!! I'm loving the stuff I'm getting back already!!! Thanks to those who have sent your support and feedback, I loved it guys....Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Spike?!?" Faith exclaimed as she turned to see a familiar face. She'd sensed a vampire and was glad that it was Spike. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh..." "I needed some fresh air to think and to smoke. Red won't allow it in her house." Spike said as he was watching Faith's hazel eyes dance as if she had fun.  
  
"Uh huh. You just happen to walk into the same area as I did. Seems to me that you're watching me." She said. Her face changing from the teenagers 'ya sure I believe you' to total innocent.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Are you getting yourself into trouble?" Spike asked wanting to get off him as the walked side by side. I want to tell her that she's right. For some reason I feel different around her. Like she knows what I'm going through.  
  
"Didn't you get my note? 'Cause I had said that I wasn't going to get into any trouble." She smiled at him and then turned her head the opposite way. "Oh look. I need some new clothes." Faith said pointing to the right of them. "It's still opened. Can we go in Spike, please?"  
  
He grinned and chuckled. "Of course, pet. But we can't get anything."  
  
"Okay, I just want to look around." Faith said walking into the store. The shop had a basic in between style for both of the girls. "Oh Spike, isn't this totally awesome?" Faith asked calling him over to look at the item.  
  
Nodding he noticed that everything that she liked was black or really dark blues and greens. "Why don't you try one or two things on?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment to see if he was serious. All she saw was that gleam in his eye. "You sure?" He nodded, "Okay how about these two?"  
  
"Sure I'm not good at fashion but I think it would look good on you." Spike said as he walked her to the dressing rooms.  
  
A few minutes went by and Faith finally walked out of the plain white walled dressing rooms.  
  
"Faith Elizabeth Dushku? I would never believe it if I didn't see it." An older woman's voice called out.  
  
"Anita? Wow you look great." Faith said after she realized who had called her by her full name.  
  
"So Faith what have you been up too? The last time I saw you, you'd been called by the counsel as the 'chosen one' and then you were coming her to Sunnydale."  
  
"Wait. She knows about you, pet? Gee it took Buffy a long time to tell her own mother about it." Spike said in complete surprise that Faith would tell her, but yet she's got that attitude thing goin' on.  
  
"Oh Faith who's this handsome gentleman and are you two seeing each other?" Anita asked pointing towards the blond vampire.  
  
"This is Spike. Spike this is Anita, my only living relative." Faith said and then realized the last part of her question. "Anita, Spike and I are just friends."  
  
Spike at that moment could see the resemblance between the two women in front of him. "Faith, pet we need to get going. You know it's late and the stores going to close soon."  
  
"Just friends? I'm sooo sure." Anita said in the same type of way Faith would have.  
  
"Okay Spike. Give me a minute I'll go change. Anita, be good and don't ask too many questions." Her look was serious yet with a touch of comedy.  
  
"Ya okay whatever you say Fed." She giggled at the look of surprise/anger/annoyance on Faith's face.  
  
"Okay you two. Behave." Spike said and saw their looks and instantly backed off. "I'll meet you outside, pet." He turned and walked out of the store.  
  
About a half-an-hour later Faith emerged from the store. She noticed that he was smoking and therefore must be thinking. "Ready, Fang?"  
  
"Yep." Spike replied to the young brunette thinking to himself. *You're whipped, mate. Why are you calling the slayer beautiful.*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
[Ring!]  
  
" 'Ello?" Spike said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, is Faith there?" A man's voice asked.  
  
"There's no one here that's name is Faith." With that he hung up. He started walking away from the phone when it rang again.  
  
[Ring!]  
  
" 'Ello?"  
  
"Is Faith there?"  
  
"This isn't a church ya know. Even if it was it's name isn't Faith." Again he hung up, and was walking toward the kitchen to get a mug of blood, then the phone rang.  
  
[Ring!]  
  
  
  
"Don't hang up. It's okay my name is Lindsey MacDonald."  
  
"Call someone that cares. I don't know or care who you are." He was slightly annoyed by this point when he hung up the phone.  
  
"Spike who was that?" Faith asked as she walked into the hallway.  
  
"Some wanker."  
  
[Ring!]  
  
"I know this is the right number just please let me talk to her. She'll know who I am." Lindsey was getting tired of this stubborn man that was answering the phone.  
  
"Do you know who Lindsey MacDonald is?" Spike asked holding the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Is that who's been calling?" Spike nodded. "You dork! That's my lawyer! Give me the phone." She took the phone and playfully hit him one his arm. "You'll have to forgive my...boyfriend. He's really protective and doesn't want anything bad to happen to me, again." I can't believe I just said that!  
  
"It's ok, Angel told me that it would be difficult getting a hold of you, I just didn't think it was going to be *that* difficult."  
  
"What can I do for you?" Faith asked remembering that he called her.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay for you."  
  
"It's going good. Oh I'll be sending you a payment sometime this week."  
  
"Don't worry about it I've got it covered. We just wanted to see how you're doing."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and I."  
  
"You scared me for a second. No one's supposed to know where I am."  
  
"It's okay no one knows but me and the gang here."  
  
"Oh okay, that's good."  
  
"Well I've got to go back to the office. For security reasons I called you from a payphone."  
  
"Okay, thanks for everything. Bye." She hung up and turned to see Spike staring at her with his intense blue eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unexpected Fate (4/?)  
Author: Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, Joss Whedon is the creator and I envy him.  
Summary: Faith and Spike are talking after the phone call from Lindsey. Any more information would spoil the story, you'll just have to read.  
Season/Spoilers: Season 4 of BtVS and season 2 of Angel. Tara doesn't exist. Oz did leave but not the way he did in the show.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Willow/Angel and Faith/Spike  
Author's Note: = thoughts  
Feedback: Please! I know people out there are reading this. Sorry it took so long to post another part.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what was that about, pet?" Spike asked after she put the phone down and started to follow him into the kitchen.  
  
"Lindsey was just wondering how I was and he told me not to worry about paying him." She finished just as the phone rang again.  
  
[Ring!]  
  
"Hello?" Faith asked after she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, is Willow around?" Another female voice asked.  
  
"Sure hold on." She put the phone down and said, "Red, the phone's for you."  
  
"Okay, I'll get it in a minute." Willow called back.  
  
"She'll be here in a sec." Faith said into the phone.  
  
"Okay." The female replied.  
  
"Hello?" Willow said after she got to the phone. "Sure I can do that for you."  
  
[Pause!]  
  
"Yeah, I'll have Spike drive me."   
  
[Pause!]  
  
"Sure it'll be okay."  
  
[Pause!]  
  
"Sure."  
  
[Pause!]  
  
"Okay, talk to you later. Bye."  
  
[Click!]  
  
"Hey Red. Come in here and talk to us." Faith called to her from the kitchen.  
  
"What's up, pet?" Spike asked when she walked to the doorway.  
  
"Not too much, Angel just needs my help in LA." She replied grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Sure he does, Red." Faith said which brought out a smile and a blush from the redhead.  
  
"Yeah, what kind of help?" Replied Spike catching on with what Faith was saying.  
  
"I'm not sure, Cordy said that they needed my help with the computer and some demon thing. So I need you to drive me to L.A. tonight. Is that okay, Spike? 'Cause if not I can have Angel or Cordy pick me up?" She said, avoiding the looks that she was getting.  
  
"Sure, pet. Don't want Peaches to have to worry about getting you to L.A." Spike said after taking a long drink of the red liquid in the glass.  
  
"Does he want us all to come?" Faith asked after Spike had finished.  
  
"Thank you Spike. And yes he wants us all to come. Besides I don't want to leave you here especially since Buffy's mad at us both. That's okay right?" She said taking a seat next to Faith and across Spike.  
  
"Sure. It's good with me, it'll be good to see Cordy and Angel." Faith hesitated before asking Willow the next question, but with Spike's reassuring expression she went a head and asked the question. "Will, did you want to go out before we leave for LA?"  
  
"Sure, where did you have in mind?" She asked but before Faith could respond Spike put in his thoughts.  
  
"Why don't you two go shopping. The other night I saw this clothes store that would fit both of your styles. Here is my credit card so that you don't have to worry about spending money." Spike said handing out his card to Willow.  
  
"Thanks, Spike. That's very sweet of you. I was going to eventually take you out shopping so that you could wear your own clothes, but too many things have been going on." Willow said as she took the card from Spike. "Did you want to go now, that way we have a couple of hours to shop?"  
  
"Sure, Will. What are you going to do Spike?" Faith asked suddenly remembering Spike was still there.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap. That way I'll be rested for the drive to LA." Spike said standing up and putting his mug in the sink and rinsing it out. "Wake me when you two are ready to leave."  
  
"Okay Spike. Thanks again." Faith said turning to see him walk up the stairs.  
  
"Sleep tight, and thanks." Willow said also watching him go up the stairs.  
  
~ At the Shop ~  
  
"What about this?" Faith said holding up an emerald green V-necked top and a short black skirt.  
  
"For who?" She asked not sure because of the style.  
  
"For you, silly. Don't you like it? I think it would look great on you." Faith said bringing it closer to Willow.  
  
"What about this for you?" Willow asked picking up a crimson square neck, spaghetti strap top and a pair of black leather pants.  
  
"Hey, that's cute. I don't know about the top, but the pants are really cute. Let's go try this stuff on." She said leading the way to the white walled fitting rooms, that she'd been in only a couple of days ago.  
  
~ Later back at the Rosenberg home ~  
  
"We should go wake Spike up." Willow said unlocking the door.  
  
"Lets get changed first, I want to see his reaction with our new clothes." Faith said walking in the door and then locking it.  
  
"Okay." Willow agreed. "We'd better hurry the sun will be down in a half an hour."  
  
"We'll be dressed and ready to go before then." Faith said walking into her room that was between the sleeping vampire and the redhead.  
  
~ In Spike's room a little while later ~  
  
  
  
"Spike it's time to...." Before she could finish her sentence she was caught off guard and pulled down on to the bed next to the blonde vampire. "Spike you dork. What are you doing?"  
  
"Seizing the moment." He said leaning closer to her face than she'd ever thought possible without touching.  
  
"What..." She started but was cut off by his cool lips against hers. "What was that for?" She asked after the kiss was over.  
  
"For being you." He simply put it.  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing in here. We've got to go, the sun's gone down." Willow's voice called down the hallway.  
  
"I'm ready, Red. Just waiting on you and sleepy head here to finish up." Faith said getting out of the bed and leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Faith went downstairs and into the Family Room to sit down on the couch. I can't believe he kissed me. I kissed a vampire...boy am I a sad looking slayer now.  
  
[Knock, Knock!]  
  
"I'll get it." Faith called to the people still upstairs. "Xander? What are you doing here?" Faith asked after she notice he was at the door.  
  
"Do you have a moment, Faith? I'd like to talk to you if I could." He asked half way looking at the ground.  
  
"I have a second or two, what's up?" She replied noticing that he didn't seem like he was mad or anything.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you came back to Sunnydale? Why didn't you stay with Angel and help him?" He asked as he walked out further on to the porch.  
  
"I came here because Willow offered me a room, and a friendship. Besides Angel has Cordy and Wesley to help. They have their own system to work by, I'd just be getting in the way." Faith said as she took a seat on the swing chair. "Why? Are you like B and think that I'm doing something to Willow?" She asked suddenly remembering that he was there the night Buffy was talking about what happened at Willow's.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. Honest. I just wondered, I know what Buffy said probably hurt you, but you know how she is. She has to be the one and only one plus she has to always be right. It's kind of like it's her way or the highway." After Xander finished his thought the door opened.  
  
"Faith...Xander? What are you doing here?" Willow asked when she saw her life long friend standing there.  
  
"I was just leaving. I wanted to talk to Faith for a second. Are you guys going somewhere?" He asked noticing her weekend bag.  
  
"Yes, we're leaving for the weekend that way Buffy can cool down, and not have any contact with Faith." Willow said hoping that he wouldn't ask her where they were going.  
  
"Oh, well be careful. Don't be gone too long. See you later, Faith it was good to see you." Xander said walking away, noticing the look Willow gave him and decided not to ask where they were going.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unexpected Fate (5/?)  
Author: Faith  
Disclaimer: Um...the character's aren't mine (darn) they belong to Joss Whedon...the story line, it's mine but don't know where it came from or where it's going so we'll just wait and see.  
Summary: Faith, Spike and Willow go to L.A. to help Angel Investigations. If you want to know more...you got to read the other 4 parts and this one.  
Season/Spoilers: Season 4 of BtVS, season 2 of Angel. Tara doesn't exist, and Oz left but not the way he did in the show.  
Rating: Um...G possibly PG  
Pairing: Willow/Angel, and Faith/Spike  
Feedback: Please! I know it's been a very long time since my last parts went out. But I know there are people still reading my story. Please send me feedback...it makes me write.  
Author's Note: , [ Places/Actions ], *demon thoughts*, (Author's Note)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~ In L.A. ~  
  
"You're sure she said that she said Spike would drive? What if something bad happens? We won't be able to know." Angel spoke while pacing the room of his office.  
  
"Yes Angel, for the fourth time since the sun went down, she said Spike would drive her. Stop pacing Angel, I don't want a hole in the floor. Actually put a hole in the floor, then maybe you wont pace as much and I won't have to sweep the floor." Cordelia finish just as the phone started to ring. "I'll get that." She said walking out of the office.  
  
[Ring!]  
  
"Angel Investigations we help the helpless." She said into the phone.  
  
[Other Line]  
  
"Cordy?" Xander Asked?  
  
[A.I.]  
  
"Yes, who is this?" She asked wondering who the male voice belonged to.  
  
[S]  
  
"It's me, Cordy. Xander."  
  
[A.I.]  
  
"Xander? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She was starting to panic because he hasn't called her since she left Sunnydale.  
  
[S]  
  
"Cordy, everything's fine. I just thought that I should call and ask a question." He stated. I want to know more about Faith and her story.  
  
[A.I.]  
  
"Sure, what's your question. I'll see if I can answer." She said sitting down at her desk.  
  
[S]  
  
"I wanted to know more about Faith." He said and suddenly regretted it when her heard her take a deep breath.  
  
[A.I.]  
  
"Like what do you want to know about her?" She finally asked.  
  
[S]  
  
"Did she...do her time in jail? And if she did why is she in Sunnydale?" He asked finally, once he knew no one was around.  
  
[A.I.]  
  
"What makes you think that she didn't spend her time in jail, Xander? Is Buffy involved in this questioning? Here's the only thing I'm going to tell you about Faith, so listen up. Faith is a totally different person and she spent her time in jail, but if you want to believe whatever Buffy's spitting out that's your deal, but don't put your friendship with Willow on the line because of it." She noticed that Faith, Spike and Willow were walking into the office so she finished with, "Xander I've got to let you go. I've got business stuff to take care of. Bye."  
  
[S]  
  
"Thanks, Cordy. Bye." Said Xander, knowing that she probably didn't hear him.  
  
[L.A.]  
  
Cordy walked to the office door before they could open it. "Hey guys, Angel's totally flipping because you guys aren't here." Cordy stated after shutting the door.  
  
"I know. He always paces the floor when he knows I'm coming. What is it Cordy. I know that look your giving me." Said Willow when she noticed what was on Cordy's mind. "Oh no. Remember the last time we tried to do that. Angel nearly lost his head."  
  
"Come on. Before he realizes that you're here. Come on, Wills. It'd be fun." Cordy said grabbing on to Willow's arm and pulling her away from the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Faith finally said.  
  
"Yeah, what's on your mind?" Spike asked following the dark haired seer.  
  
"Something that I don't want to do." Willow spit out. "Cordelia here likes to purposely give Angel a heart attack, even though he's not alive, by making it seem that I didn't make it to L.A. and then he freaks goes out to look for me and when he finds me he first hugs the air out of me and then yells at me for not coming to the office and giving him a scare." She finished and took a breath.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Spike said picturing how Angel would respond.   
  
"Spike no, please. Don't encourage her." Willow said, not wanting to do this. "Faith, please do something." Willow pleded.  
  
"Sorry, Red. It'd be pretty fun to see Angel's reaction." Faith agreed with the others also picturing the scene.  
  
"Fine, but this is the last time I'm going to do this. Got it Cordy." She said putting her resolve face on.  
  
"Fine whatever. It'll be fun. Let's see what should be the story behind it." She said deep in thought.   
  
"So what are ya thinkin' about?" Spike said braking in to her thoughts.  
  
"A kidnapping." Cordy stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, but who would kidnap me....oh no. Not Wolfram and Hart. Angel would go ballistic." Willow said backing away from the group that wanted to give Angel a heart attack.  
  
"No it'd be perfect." Cordy contradicted Willow.  
  
"Yeah, Cordy's right Angel would never catch on." Said a new male voice that made both girls jump and the blond vampire and the slayer jump into fighting stance.  
  
"Bloody 'ell. You spoiled it, Peaches." Spike groaned easing up.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing out here?" Cordy asked changing tones. I wonder how much he heard?  
  
"I sensed Spike, so I knew Willow would be here. So when I came out of my office and notice that no one was there, I came out here to find you plotting to make me freak out." Angel said not really upset or anything he just wondered why he hadn't thought of it first. "Let's go up to the office and talk. Willow I need to talk to you especially, in my office." Angel said turning around and walking towards the door.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
"So you see my problem right?" Angel asked after he told her about everything that's happened.  
  
"I think so. But why do you need me?" Willow asked along with, "Why not someone with more experience?"  
  
"Because I was told that it needed to be someone that I knew, and was powerful. Besides you were mentioned." He said wondering why she didn't know that she was a powerful person.  
  
"I just don't know if I can do it. Let me think it over." She said and then seeing the look on his face she continued, "please, Angel. I need to know for myself that I can do it."  
  
"Okay. Let me know, but please don't wait too long." He said noting that she was not getting up to leave. "Is everything okay?"  
  
She hesitated before answering, "Faith's not being accepted very well in Sunnydale. I don't know what to do. She's really happy being there but there's always something troubling her."  
  
"Like what? Is it being back in Sunnydale?" Angel asked suddenly becoming more aware of what Willow's concerns were.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think it's because nobody's giving her a chance to change. You know how Buffy is. She likes to jump to conclusions and not give you a chance to explain yourself." She said bluntly and then realized who she was talking to. "Oh I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean it."  
  
"It's okay, Willow. I know what you mean, I've experience it before remember." Angel said recalling Buffy's temper. *Off with old on to the new.* *You know I'm right, admit it. You like the little redhead better than the slayer.* *Sure it is.*   
  
"Are you okay? You seem to be having this inner war." She asked curiously.  
  
"Not really just got lost in my thoughts." Angel said, and his demon added in *lost in his thoughts about you.* *You may not have asked me but you were thinking it. Admit it.*  
  
"So what do you think we should do about Faith?" Willow said braking into his thoughts. I wonder what he's thinking about.  
  
"I think that we should just let Faith decide what she wants to do. If she wants she can stay here and work with us, or she can go back to Sunnydale. But the choice has to be hers." Angel finally said after a brief pause.  
  
"You're right maybe I rushed the Sunnydale thing. After everything's through here I'll let her choose where she wants to be." Willow said getting up from the chair she'd been sitting at for the last hour or so. "Let's all go out and do something. Come on it'd be fun." Willow said holding her hand out for him to grab.  
  
"Like what?" Angel said taking hold of her hand.   
  
"I don't know, maybe we could go to a movie, or out to dinner. Anything, I just don't want to be here right now." Willow said moving closer to the office door that went out to the main office.  
  
"Okay. Sounds good to me. Did you want to see if anyone else wants to go?" He asked, letting go of her hand (reluctantly) so that she could go out to the main office.  
  
"Hello Angel, and you must be Willow?" Said a low female voice.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unexpected Fate (6/?)  
Author: Faith  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon...I believe the story belongs to me but that's debatable.  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. However if you already have it, you can continue to have this part of the story  
Summary: Willow, Spike and Faith are in LA helping Angel. If I say anymore it'll spoil it.  
Pairing: Spike/Faith, Angel/Willow  
Rating: G...PG maybe  
Season/Spoilers: None, that I haven't already told you about....see part 1. Season 4 of BtVS and season 2 of Angel  
Feedback: Please! Special thanks to those that have been patient and kindly asking when I was going to continue you know who you are.  
Author's Note: , (Author's Notes), [Places/Actions], ^ Time Notes ^  
  
________________________________________________  
  
(If you'll remember a female voice said hello to Angel and who she thought was Willow. A.N.)  
  
"Lilah what are you doing here?" Angel asked walking up behind Willow.  
  
"Whose Lilah?" Willow asked Angel but before he could answer Lilah spoke first.  
  
"I'm a lawyer from Wolfram and Hart...."  
  
"Also the person trying to revert me to Angelus." Angel finished. "What do you want?" Angel said looking from Willow to Lilah.  
  
"Well we all know that I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'll just say what I came here to say." Lilah said taking a seat on the couch. "It's Lindsey."  
  
"What about Lindsey?" Faith said standing up ready to fight, but was calmed down by the calming looks from both Willow and Spike.  
  
"Why the sudden act of caring? It's not like you." Angel said, looking from Faith to Lilah. He knew that Faith felt the need to help Lindsey because he helped her out of jail.  
  
"Hey, I may not like the guy but I'm not heartless." She said as if she had to defend herself.  
  
"Oh I thought that you were heartless, that's what you keep telling me. You also told me that Lindsey was too soft. Don't tell me that you've had enough of Wolfram and Hart?" Angel said almost half heartily.  
  
"No I've given my life to them. It's the way I like it." Lilah said and was going to start talking again but Angel interrupted her.  
  
"You see that's the difference between you and me. You don't care what happens to people but yourself...and yet I've got to go pick the pieces that you break. Give me one good reason why I should listen to you now." Angel finished but felt a hand on his arm and knew Willow was there.  
  
"Angel, I know that you don't like the women but isn't it your job not to judge the people that you're supposed to be helping?" She asked her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"Yeah, Angel..." Lilah began but was interrupted by Willow.  
  
"Did I ask for your input? I don't think so. Does she always think that the world revolves around her?" Willow commented taking her eyes off of Angel.  
  
"Always." Cordy replied speaking for the first time since Angel and Willow walked out of the office.  
  
"No offence Cordy, but she reminds me of you when we were in high school." Willow said half jokingly.  
  
"None taken...only because you're my friend now." Cordy replied giving Willow a smile.  
  
"Can we get back to my problem now?" Lilah spoke up after feeling like she was being ignored.  
  
"I see what you mean, Willow. She even feels ignored like I did." At that they both laughed, but stopped after Angel touched Willow's shoulder.  
  
"Guy's, Lilah's still here and I don't think that she's going to leave until we hear what's she's got to say. Go ahead Lilah." Angel said calmly not really wanting to hear what she had to say but wanted her to leave ASAP.  
  
^ Much Later ^  
  
"I thought she'd never leave." Angel said after the door closed behind Lilah. "Do you think it's too late to go out now?" He asked looking at his watch.  
  
"I don't know are you up to it?" Willow asked looking from Angel to the gang and back to Angel.  
  
"What were you guys planning?" Cordy asked breaking into their conversation, knowing it was going to be an open from the way they were looking at them.  
  
"What ever it is I'm game, after that I'm ready to go out and have some fun." Faith chimed in, getting up from the seat behind Cordy's desk.  
  
"Me too." Spike said, now standing next to Faith.   
  
"Well we were thinking of a movie or maybe dinner." Angel said, still in his seat on the desk.  
  
"Sounds good. Lets get out of here." Cordy said, leading everyone out of the office.  
  
^ After the Movie/Dinner ^  
  
"It's getting late guys, maybe we should call it a night." Angel said, not wanting it to ever end.  
  
"Angel's right, it is late. Cordy, can we..." Willow started but was interrupted by Cordy answering her question before it was fully asked.  
  
"Stay at my place? Sure, it'd be great we could have like a slumber party. You guys don't mind sharing Angel's place do you?" Cordy asked, not really caring and answered for them. "Good. Than it's settled." She said, taking both girls arm and arm towards the car.  
  
"Don't say it, boy." Angel said, knowing that Spike was going to say something stupid.  
  
"Yes grand-sire." He said unexpectedly.   
  
I don't like that tone, or what he's probably thinking. His last thoughts were before starting the car.  
  
[Back at Angel Investigations]  
  
"You can sleep here." Angel said as he put what few possessions of Spikes in the guest room that he just had placed in. "There is blood in the refrigerator and the bathroom is down the hall." He finished and started walking away then stopped, but changed his mind and kept walking towards his bedroom.  
  
He said then undressed and crawled in to bed, but found his thoughts turning to a certain slayer at the seer's house.  
  
[At Cordy's house]  
  
"Sorry. I don't have much room, but it's a good apartment." She said placing the sleeping bags down, but letting the two decide where they wanted them.  
  
"It's okay. You don't think that Dennis will mind us staying here do you?" Willow asked on her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Who's Dennis??" Faith asked putting her sleeping bag down.  
  
"Dennis is my ghost." Cordy answered and continued, "no I don't think he'll mind, because he let us in. When he doesn't like people, he'll usually shut the door and not let me in until they leave."  
  
"So he's kind of like your watch dog, so to speak." Faith said sitting down on the couch and seconds later having a drink float her way. "Uh, thanks Dennis."  
  
"Kind of. Thank you Dennis, you're such a doll." Cordy said taking the drink offered to her by her companion.  
  
"Well I'm beat, after hearing that chick talk most of the night away and then going out. Not that it wasn't fun, but my bed for the night is calling to me." Willow said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Mine too." Cordy agreed. "What about you Faith??"  
  
"Not really, I usually don't sleep until way later. Maybe I'll go on patrol. I need to work off some of this energy. Dennis will let me back in right?" Faith said as if she was off in her own world and just came back.  
  
"Sure he will. Are you sure you want to go alone? We could call Angel or Spike to go with you? Not that you need protection, but..." Cordy was saying when she was interrupted by Faith.  
  
"I think I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying. If I need help I know where to go." Faith said smiling to let Cordy know that she understood what she was saying. With that Cordy let her out and gave her a key for when she came back.  
  
^ Back at A.I. ^  
  
Spike just couldn't settle down. He finally gave up and got dressed and went out for a walk.  
  
Angel heard him leave but knowing Spike he trusted that he'd be okay, but also figured that he'd needed to burn off some of his energy. So he settled back in and his thoughts turned to the red head that had done so much and caught his attention.  
  
^ On the Streets of LA ^  
  
"I can't believe that I haven't run into any..." Faith started but was interrupted by a second party.   
  
"Trouble? You want trouble well you're in the right place." The vamp in the shadows called.  
  
"Gee, if I'd known that all I had to do was ask for trouble, I would have done that a long time ago." Faith said turning directly toward him.  
  
"Slayer?" The vamp said after she turned around.  
  
"The one, well not the only." She said, thinking of Buffy. "Now that you've answered to my call are we just going to stand here and talk or are we going to fight?" She finished and not a moment later he charged. She moved and he ran into the wall, but bounced back. They fought for a while until she was feeling more energized and staked him. Turning after feeling another vampire's presence going immediately into fighting stance.  
  
"'ey, pet." Spike said.  
  
"Hey, don't you know not to sneak up on a slayer like that?" She asked relaxing.  
  
"Well you know, Buffy didn't have much of slayer sense. She was always a slow one." Spike said walking to the brunette slayer. "So you couldn't sleep either, could you??" He asked as the started walking.  
  
"Nope, too wired. After hearing that chick talk it just made me want to get out and have some fun." Faith said looking from the street to the blonde and back to the street.  
  
"So, was the only vamp you saw tonight?" Spike asked changing subjects.  
  
"Yep, but we might not be so lucky." She said pointing towards the park. They both walk towards the vamps and stopped in front of them. "What's going on here? Can we join?" She said looking from the vamps to her blond companion.  
  
"Guess not." He said as the first punch was thrown. One by one the vamps were dusted.  
  
"Bravo." Said a deep voice behind them. He chuckled to see the slayer and the blond vampire turn to stand in fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you?" Faith said noticing that there were more vampires standing behind the man who appeared to be in charge. Looking at Spike she knew that he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"You must be Faith. The slayer that was set free because of Lindsey. Too bad you just didn't stay out of town, now we're just going to have to kill you." He said calmly focusing attention on Faith.  
  
"I know you. You're the one that hired me to kill Angel." Faith calmly replied after she realized that she was lucky to get out of prison, but that it would take more than just luck for her to get out of this.  
  
^ At the Seer's House ^  
  
"Augggg...Dennis phone." The seer called waking Willow.  
  
"Cordy, what is it?" Willow asked knowing that she had visions.  
  
"Faith and Spike, surrounded by a dozen vamps and someone a person from Wolfram and Hart." Cordy said opening up her eyes. "Call Angel." She said getting up and going towards the bathroom.  
  
"Yes Angel we're sure it's him." She paused, "Hold on, Cordy where are they?" She asked remembering that she hadn't told her.  
  
"The park across the street from 4th and Darien. Tell him to hurry." She called from the bathroom.  
  
"Yes we're fine, call us and let us know what happens." Willow said concerned about Faith but more concerned about the seer in the bathroom. "Ok, bye." She said hanging up the phone and knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you ok? I mean earth shattering vision, but are you okay."  
  
"Normally I'd say I'm fine, but they seem to be getting worse." She said before braking down.  
  
Opening up the door, Willow helped the seer back towards her bed. "It's okay Angel's on it. Faith..."  
  
"Faith's not afraid of whatever will happen to her." She said looking down at her hands.  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked, wondering how Cordy knows.  
  
"My visions, usually I can feel exactly what the person is feeling. I didn't feel anything from Faith. No fear, nothing." She said looking at Willow. Seeing her vision again, she felt something different. "Wait, she's feeling love, it's so faint, I almost didn't sense it. It's more of she's not afraid for herself but she's afraid for Spike, like she wants him to live through it."  
  
"Oh, wow. I knew they had a crush on each other but I didn't know it was like that." Willow said, and then chuckled at the memory of first night back to Sunnydale.  
  
^ Back at the Park ^  
  
"You would have liked me to stay away, wouldn't you? I mean then how else could I not get in your way of reverting Angel back to Angelus?" Faith said calmly.   
  
"You're the ones behind trying to bring Angelus back? Do you have any idea what you'd be doing setting his demon free?" Spike asked, knowing that they had no idea he continued, "You think that by freeing him, he'll obey you. You have no idea who you're dealing with. He killed his own sire, you don't just bloody do that. It's not in you to kill your sire." Sensing a familiar presence he hid a grin.  
  
"We know what we're doing. But now you both know too much and I'm going to have to kill you." Mr. Holland Manners said.  
  
"Not so fast, Manners." Causing everyone to look behind them, except Spike who knew he was there. "I've got something to say about you killing my friends, and my child."  
  
"Oh yeah what's that?" Holland asked  
  
"Well it's simple really, you kill them and I'm going to have to kill you. I'll do it slowly too, that way it'll prolong your death and you'll be begging me to just kill you." Angel said and shot a wave of imagery down Faith's spine.  
  
"Are you bloody sure you want him on your side. You think this is bad, you should see him when he's Angelus." Spike said, grinning in a way only Spike could do. Sensing fear rising in the man before them he had to wonder what was going to happen now.  
  
"So, what's your decision?" Angel asked, half not caring. "Are you going to walk and live or stay and chance dieing?" Angel asked hoping for a fight, because now he was angry.  
  
With that Holland signaled for the vamps to attack and he walked away. Again, one by one the vamps were dusted just in time for the sun to begin coming up.  
  
"We'd better get both of you inside. Sun's comin' up." Faith said, looking around and finally to the two vampires whom became her friends in such a short time.  
  
"Yeah, let's get somewhere quick. Cordy's place is the closest, we'll go there first. From there Spike and I can travel through the sewer's to my place." Angel said starting to walk towards Cordy's.  
  
^At Cordy's^  
  
"Dennis, it's me Faith." She said when he closed the door. "Oh, and this is Angel and Spike they're good guys besides they're leaving anyways." Relieved when he opened up the door she turned to the guys and said 'good nite' and walked through the door only to have Willow and Cordy walk up to her and hug her.  
  
"Thank goodness you're alright. We were so worried. Hey guys come in." Cordy said.  
  
"You're hurt." Spike said, noticing it for the first time. "Where are your bandages?"  
  
"In the bathroom, under the sink. Come sit down. We'll get you patched up in no time." Cordy said leading her to the couch. Dennis cleared up a place so that she could sit.  
  
"Angel, when B said that you weren't fun to be around when you were Angelus she really meant it didn't she?" Faith asked curiously biting down the pain from the gash on her arm.  
  
"What's she talking about Angel?" Willow said getting up so that Spike could patch Faith up. "Angel?" Willow asked putting her resolve face on and making him look at it.  
  
"When I got to Faith and Spike, Holland Manners was threatening them. I must have been channeling Angelus or something because I threatened back. He made me mad, now I know they're going to stoop low just to get me Angelus again. To answer your question Faith, she really did. I've done so much in my life, good and bad but mostly bad. But I really tried to drive her crazy, least to say it didn't work, it just made her madder." He finished quietly and started pacing.  
  
"I bloody told you that, peaches. But did you listen to me?" Spike said finishing with Faith's arm.  
  
"Well it's a good thing he didn't listen to you." Willow said, "I mean it's not like he didn't try to end the world, oh wait you did." She finished sarcastically.  
  
"Well we'd better get going. So you guys can get some rest." Angel said nearing the door. "Come on Spike." He said when he got the door opened.  
  
"Yes, sir." Spike said but quickly commented, "good night" he chuckled but continued, "well good day sleep tight." He finished walking over to his sire.  
  
"Oh, Cordy," Angel said and when she looked up at him he continued, "take the day off. Go shopping, get some rest and make sure these two go with you." When she smiled he smiled back and quietly shut the door.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unexpected Fate, part 7  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. It all belongs to Joss Whedon and Company.  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive...but if you already have it feel free.  
Summary: The girls take the day off and go shopping. The guys however are bored, and thinking about the girls that are in their lives (or unlives).  
Pairing: Spike/Faith, Angel/Willow  
Rating: PG  
Season/Spoilers: Nothing that I haven't already told you.  
Feedback: Please! It keeps me writing. Plus Spike and the gang really like the responses. Also special thanks to those that have continued to read my story and kept me writing. :)  
Author's Notes: The usual. , (Author's Notes), ^ Time Notes ^, [Places/Actions]  
  
  
^ Few hours later ^  
  
"Gee Cordy, I've heard stories about your shopping extravaganzas but I didn't expect this." Faith said walking between the two girls. She liked being in the middle it made her feel safe, even with her slayer strength there were things that she was still unsure about.  
  
"How little people know about the real Queen C." Cordy said with laughter in her voice. "Will's unfortunately got the worse part of my rude attitude." She thought out loud.  
  
"Oh, Cordy, that's all behind us now." Willow smiled comfortingly, "besides we're friends now."  
  
"It looks like we all have something to be sorry for." Faith said getting that far away look on her face. "I mean I tried to kill you, or help someone else try to eat you. I'm so sorry you guys." Faith said feeling really guilty wondering how Angel lasted as long as he did with his soul after being a demon for a hundred years.  
  
"It's okay we were able to stop it. We're just sorry that in the process of Buffy trying to feed you to Angel she put you in a coma for almost a year." Willow said putting her arm around the petite brunette trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. We've all had our down sides and do strange and sometimes dangerous things." Cordy said also trying to help the red head make her feel better. "What else do you guys want to do? These things are in the past and we shouldn't dwell on them." Deciding that it was better this way.  
  
"How about a movie, then more shopping and then maybe take the guys out?" Faith said absently mindedly.  
  
"Sounds good. Maybe Gunn would like to come with us." Cordy also thinking out loud.  
  
"Who's Gunn?" Willow said braking into both girls' thoughts.  
  
"Gunn, he's a distant friend of ours. He hunts v...the unexplainable like we do." Glad that she caught herself she briefly smiled. But it was quickly removed when both Willow and Faith were staring at her. "What? He's just a friend."  
  
"Sure, just a friend. I get that." Willow began saying but ended turning the conversation towards her.  
  
"Yep just like Angel's just a friend to you." Cordy said getting a big smile on her face when Willow's face turned a bright shade of red.  
  
Faith began laughing but quickly stopped when they both commented, "just like you and Spike."  
  
"Oh no, Spike and I purely friends. Besides we're supposed to be enemies." She started but smiled softly to her self when her mind wandered to the night they came to LA.  
  
"What's the smile for? Did some one get some action?" Cordy said half jokingly, but eyes wide when she didn't say anything. "YOU did!! What happened??????" Cordy excitedly said stopping both girls.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing...." Faith said trying hard not to blush like Willow.  
  
"If you say 'nothing' one more time we're going to know something's up." Cordy said looking at Willow for some help.  
  
Faith sighed knowing that they weren't going to drop it she carefully said, "He kissed me the night we came to LA." With that said she started walking away.  
  
"You and Spike? That's so awesome. He really cares about you Faith. The last thing that he'd want is you getting hurt." Willow said catching up with the brunette. She was excited, she hadn't been this excited since she and Oz were together.  
  
"You know it's kind of funny. I had a vision of you last night, that's how Angel knew that you were there. You weren't afraid to die, but there was this slight feeling of love between the two of you." Cordy said locking arms with her. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"That's just it, that's all that's happened between us. Just one kiss and a whole bunch of tension. Not sure if it's sexual tension or if he's decided that he could do better with someone that's not me." Faith said putting her head on the other brunette's shoulder locking her other arm with the redhead that had been one of her best friends' the past couple of months.  
  
"It's sexual. I could feel it a mile away with how he was patching up your arm this morning." Cordy was now smiling big. "We're going to have a night with the guys that they'll never forget." She said dragging both girls with her she walked into a fancy store.  
  
"What are you planning in that head of yours?" Willow asked once she got a glance of the store.  
  
"Just what Faith suggested earlier, it's just that we're going to skip to the shopping and taking the guys out." Cordy said browsing through the racks. "This is perfect for you, Will." She said holding up a long, slimming, emerald green and sapphire dress for the redhead to inspect.  
  
Faith got into the swing of things and started looking at the dresses against the wall. "This one's you, Cordy." She said holding up a short, form fitting baby blue dress.  
  
"That's cute. How about this one, Faith?" Willow asked holding up a semi long, thinned strapped dark red dress.  
  
"I don't know. How about this one, Red?" She retorted holding up a short navy blue spaghetti strapped dress.  
  
After picking dresses for each other, they finally decided on three dresses. The paid with Angel's credit card and left the shop three happy young girls.  
  
[Angel Investigations]  
  
"I can't believe how bored I am." Spike moaned walking into Angel's office from the elevator.  
  
Angel looked up from his book and looked at his child. "So what's up with you and Faith?" He asked coolly.  
  
"Why do you bloody care?" Spike retorted sitting down on a chair in front of Angel's desk.  
  
"Because I'm your sire. Does she feel the same way?" He asked not really believing that Spike would talk to him about his feelings for the brunette slayer.  
  
"You've never care before, why start now?" He said a moment before his walls fell. "I don't know. We kissed, well actually I kissed her. She didn't seem to mind. What's with you and Red?" He asked changing subjects, grinning to him self at the way his sire quickly changed postures.  
  
"Nothing. We're just..." He started but was interrupted by his childes laughter. "What?"  
  
"You aren't friends. You like her, she likes you. You should see the way her eyes light up when your name comes up." He said his intense blue eyes staring into dark brown eyes.  
  
It was then Angel could see that he had feelings for the slayer but thought that she didn't like him, and that his words about Willow were correct. "You know what we should do?"  
  
Seeing the look in Angel's eyes told him that he was up to something.  
  
[At the Seer's House.]  
  
"...That's right Gunn" she paused before continuing. "We'd love it if you'd come out with us.." another pause, "you will! That's great. See you at Angel's. Thanks, ok bye." Cordy hung the phone up and turned to the two girls grinning. "Okay who wants to call..."  
  
[Ring!]  
  
"I'll get it." Faith said taking the phone away from Cordy. "Hello?" pause, "oh hey Spike." Pause, "Are you sure? Sounds good." Pause, "what about Cordy and Red?" by this time she was grinning, "okay, I'll see you at Angel's." pause "What?" pause "okay, I can do that. Okay bye." She said handing the phone to Willow. "Angel wants to talk to you." She said after Willow had taking the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Cordy asked noting her larger than life smile.  
  
"Spike and Angel and apparently Gunn want to take us out. We're to be ready by 7:30 and to be and Angel's by 8." She said obviously very happy.  
  
"Wow, they were reading our thoughts. That's cool. Now they can pay." She said both girls laughing.  
  
"Okay, bye." Willow said hanging up the phone. "Lets get ready." She replied very happy.  
  
^ 7:30 and on they're way to Angel's ^  
  
"So what do you think they've got planed?" Faith asked.  
  
"I don't know." Said Cordy.  
  
"Me either." Willow voiced her uncertainty. "Although you have to admit it's pretty nerve wreaking and kind of creepy. I mean we were thinking about doing the same thing they just kind of beat us to the point." She finished quickly because of the amused looks from the other two girls.  
  
"Look boys, dinner." Said an unexpected voice. His amusement ended when he saw the middle girl turn around and almost immediately set in fighting stance. "Slayer. Well now boys, we've got an unexpected surprise."  
  
"Just move it along, boys." Cordy said calmer than Willow had ever remembered.  
  
"No I think this would be fun plus we get the chance to eat the slayer." He said walking towards the girls.  
  
"Then I guess you'll just learn the hard way." Faith said blocking an attack from his arm and turning to hit him with her left hand. The next vamp raced up to Cordy and she ducked from his kick hitting him in his groin. When he howled in pain she whipped her stake out and he was dust. The third vamp to attack went for Willow. But in her time in LA, Angel had taught her how to stand her own in a battle and took him down. One by one each girl got attacked until there were no vampires left. They brushed themselves off and continued on their way.  
  
^ 8:05 Angel's ^  
  
"Where are they? It's not like Willow to be late like this." Angel said pacing around. "They could have gotten attacked and we wouldn't know it." He would have continued on his worried rampage but he felt an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about them. You've been training Cordy and Willow. Plus Faith is with them. They could hold out on their own." Spike said trying to calm his sire down.  
  
"Thanks for the confidence, Spike." Willow said and giggled when Angel engulfed her in his tight embrace.  
  
Sniffing the air Spike smelled blood and not just the kind that he'd gotten used to in the past couple of months. "Faith how's your arm?" Spike said walking over to the brunette slayer.  
  
"Five by five." She calmly replied. "But I don't know about my back. Seems the vampires that attacked us tried to eat me." She said feeling electricity pass through her when he touched her to turn her around.  
  
"You got attacked?" Angel asked suddenly worried again. He also found himself checking the other two girls for injuries and was happy to see nothing that water wouldn't wash off.  
  
"Yes, but we're fine. Can we go wash up?" Angel nodded and Willow continued talking, "great. We'll be ready in about 10 minutes." She said walking away from Angel.  
  
Faith slowly followed, but stopped. "Angel, Spike would you guys spar with me tomorrow morning. I'm feeling a little out of shape." They saw the worried look in her eyes and nodded. "Thanks. I'll go get cleaned up."  
  
Minutes later three beautiful girls walked out into the main office area. The two handsome vampires finally noticed the dresses that they were wearing.  
  
Faith was dressed in a long, thinned strapped sparkly crimson and would have taken Spike's breath away, if he had any that is, he stood there staring at her with amassment in his eyes. Her hair was pulled back and curled with a few lose strands that were framing her face. Faith looked up to see Spike looking at her a blushed slightly. He was wearing a black and red casual tux. She walked up to him and fixed his caller and spoke softly, "you look nice."  
  
"You too, luv." He said hugging her slightly.  
  
Willow's breath was taken when she notice what Angel was wearing. He was dressed in a black form fitting tux. What Willow didn't notice that Angel's eyes were on her the whole time since she walked out of his office. She was wearing a breathtaking sapphire blue dress. He noticed that it was long and had slightly thinner straps that Faith's but still absolutely beautiful on the red head. Next thing he noticed was that her hair was loosely down and curled slightly, nothing like what the brunette slayer had.  
  
Cordy was smiling to her self at the sight before her with her friends that was until Gunn walked in. She turned her attention to the man before her. He was wearing a striking navy blue casual tux, much like Spike's accept the color. His headband was gone and he look absolutely *wow* was the word in her mind. He returned her look after he looked at the others. He smiled softly at her and took in the sight of her long, baby blue v-necked dress with straps that went behind her head to join together. Her hair was in a loose bun on top of her head. They all looked amazing.  
  
"You look nice, Cordy." Gunn said when he realized that she was staring at him.  
  
"You too, Gunn. It's nice to see you again." When he nodded she turned to the rest of the group and asked, "Are we ready?" After a mumbled yes' she said, "Okay lets go then." She hooked arms with the out stretched arm that belongs to Gunn as she led everyone out into the night.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unexpected Fate, part 8  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. It all belongs to Joss Whedon and Company.  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive...but if you already have it feel free.  
Summary: Time has gone by since the big night out. Nothing really new to report.  
Pairing: Spike/Faith, Angel/Willow, Cordy/Gunn  
Rating: PG  
Season/Spoilers: Nothing that I haven't already told you.  
Feedback: Please! It keeps me writing. Plus Spike and the gang really like the responses. Also special thanks to those that have continued to read my story and kept me writing. :)  
Author's Notes: The usual. Thoughts, (Author's Notes), ^ Time Notes ^, [Places/Actions]  
  
  
Over the next couple of days Angel and Spike took turn training each of the girls. For Willow's magic training, Wesley took on that responsibility and took her under his wing. Also during those couple of days the PtB's were also keeping them busy. Each person put in their own talents and with that they were victorious each time.  
  
"Angel can I talk to you for a minute?" Willow asked poking her head into his office.  
  
"Do you even have to ask? Come in, sit, talk." Angel said smiling. He'd noticed that he did that a lot more than he used to, and for once he didn't worry about losing his soul.  
  
"I guess not." Willow said smiling closing the door behind her.  
  
"What's on your mind?" He asked signaling for her to take a seat.  
  
"Your soul." She said simply. "Is Cordelia your only link to the PtB's?"  
  
"Yes, why?" He asked beginning to get curious.  
  
"I want to talk to the oracles." She simply stated.  
  
"You do know they don't see people, humans." When she nodded he continued, "If you're sure get Wesley in here. We'll all talk about this," at her look he said, "he knows what to say when you get there."  
  
"Okay." Was all she said until she opened the door and asked, "Wesley would you come in here for a moment?"  
  
Wesley walked in and closed the door behind him and asked, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Willow wants to see the oracles." Angel reinstated.  
  
"Wesley plopped into the chair closest to him and said, "Why? Hardly anyone sees the oracles. Only warriors and such."  
  
"For Angel's welfare." Was all she needed to say.  
  
"Alright, I'll take you there but there are two things you need to remember. Get in, ask your question and get out." Wesley said standing up.  
  
"Don't forget a gift." Angel said remembering his first visit.  
  
"A gift? What kind of gift?" Willow asked.  
  
"Anything you think they'll like." Angel said.  
  
With that Willow and Wesley left the office and went to see the oracles. Wesley performed the entrance spell and the gates to the oracles opened.  
  
"Good luck, Willow. I'll be right here." Wesley said cautiously.  
  
"Thanks." Willow said before stepping into the entrance.  
  
Being forced in as the door closed Willow found herself in a tunnel like room. In front of her she saw the two oracles.  
  
"Lower being, what have you brought as an offering?" The male oracle said.  
  
Before Willow could say anything the other oracle said, "She's not a lower being, she restored the vampire's soul. What have you brought in token for answers?"  
  
Standing up she reacted into her pocket for an ancient relic that was thought to posses all the powers of the oracles. "I've brought this, in hopes that you will help me understand the thing that's needed to release the clause of Angel's soul." She said holding out her hand only to have it pulled from her hands.  
  
"What a rare find this is, you must care deeply for the vampire that you are choosing to save." The female said already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, I care very deeply for him and he wishes for me to help him with a spell so that he can permanently have his soul." She said then remembering what Wesley said. "I've read the spell over and over but I feel that I'm missing something."  
  
"You're missing the confidence that you can help him anchor his soul. Has your training meant so little to you that you don't realize the power that you posses?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what you're asking, my training has only taught me the ground work of the mystical world." She said thinking about what he was meaning. "Unless you mean the confidence that it took to restore his soul in the first place."  
  
"You need to trust your magic and your abilities and only then will you be able to anchor the vampire's soul." The women replied.  
  
"How do I reach that point? Is there some test that I should complete, or will I just know?" Willow asked knowing that her time with the oracles was growing short.  
  
"You'll know it, deep inside yourself. As for your other concerns look inside yourself for the answers you seek. We are done here." The man said waving his arm.  
  
She found herself standing next to Wesley on the streets of L.A. "How did it go?" Wesley asked concerned.  
  
"Went well, I now know what I need to do. Could you drop me off at Cordelia's?" Willow said walking away from the building towards the car.  
  
"That's great. Are you sure that you don't want to go back to see Angel?" Wesley said getting in and driving back towards Cordelia's apartment.  
  
"Thank you Wesley, for taking me to see the oracles. I'm sure, I need to get started on something's, but I'll be in the office tomorrow." Willow said looking from the street to Wesley and back to the street.  
  
"Your welcome, I'm glad they were able to help you." Wesley said pulling up to Cordelia's apartment.  
  
^ Few Weeks Later ^  
  
"Angel!" Willow excitably yelled.  
  
"What?!?!? Willow are you okay?" Angel asked worried as he ran into the down stairs room.  
  
"Yes, silly. I think I've done it." Willow said standing up from her seat on the floor.  
  
"What do you mean you've done it?" Angel asked, relieved that she wasn't hurt or something.  
  
"I think I've come up with the confidence needed to anchor your soul." Willow said rolling her eyes only to be engulfed into a hug. "You can thank me after it's completed." She laughed.  
  
"I'll thank you now and when it's done. I'm so proud of you." Angel said stepping back to look at her excitement.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Unexpected Fate, part 9  
  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. It all belongs to Joss Whedon and Company.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive...but if you already have it feel free.  
  
Summary: Time has gone by since the big night out. Nothing really new to report.  
  
Pairing: Spike/Faith, Angel/Willow, Cordy/Gunn  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Season/Spoilers: Nothing that I haven't already told you.  
  
Feedback: Please! It keeps me writing. Plus Spike and the gang really like the responses. Also special thanks to those that have continued to read my story and kept me writing. :)  
  
Author's Notes: The usual. Thoughts, (Author's Notes), ^ Time Notes ^, [Places/Actions]  
  
^ The Next Morning ^  
  
"Are we ready?" Wesley asked when he entered the office.  
  
"Yep, just putting the final touches together." Willow said not looking up from her place on the floor.  
  
"Did you need any help?" Wesley asked.  
  
Willow thought for a moment and replied, "I need something from the magic shop." When he nodded she continued, "I wrote it down on this." She said handing him the slip of paper.  
  
"Right, I'll return with the items." Wesley said turning on his heals.  
  
"Thanks." Willow said returning to her reading.  
  
^ Wolfram and Hart ^  
  
"Sir, we have reason to believe that Willow Rosenburg is going to anchor Angel's soul tonight." Lilah said bitterly.  
  
"Well we've got to stop her. What's this I read in your report about there being a specific time to do the spell?" Holland asked suddenly very interested.  
  
"According to the signs that we've been able to dig up, it points to the eve of a full moon when all the planets are in alignment. Which if our calculations are correct will be tonight. If we are able to stop it from happening, his soul will still be able to be lifted." Lilah said with confidence.  
  
"I see." Holland replied turning in his chair to face the window. "See to it that the spell doesn't happen. I don't care how you do it, just make sure it happens." He said calmly, but then continued, "We'll worry about the other's after we get rid of the threat. You're dismissed."  
  
Lilah left with about a million thoughts about how to get rid of the threat. So deep in thought she didn't see the figure that was racing down the other end of the hallway.  
  
Walking into his office he pick up his brief case and hurried back out the door. Hurrying down the street he made sure that he wasn't being followed. Finally he made it to his destination he ran in the office doors and yelled, "Angel! Faith! Anyone!"  
  
Faith was the first to come rushing to his aid, "Lindsey what is it?"  
  
"We've got to get you all to a safe place." He said cryptically.  
  
"What?" Faith said wanting to understand. "Calm down and explain."  
  
"Lilah heard about Willow doing the anchoring of Angel's soul and is ordered to get rid of Willow." Lindsey said in time for Angel to walk out of his office.  
  
"Your sure?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, I was going to talk to Holland and I over heard him talking about the anchoring with Lilah. Apparently there's only tonight to do the spell because the planets are aligned and it's the eve of the full moon." Lindsey said in time for Willow to come out.  
  
"That's not true." She said getting everyone's attention. "Well not that it can only happen tonight, besides the planets aren't in alignment. That'll happen in..." She said starting to calculate in her head.  
  
"In 2020." Wesley said walking in with a bad of supplies from the magic shop.  
  
"Then what was Lilah talking about?" Faith said now really confused.  
  
"She probably was thinking about most spells and incantations, and how they need to be done at a certain time. This spell, from all my readings and Willow's rereading has pointed us into the direction that we can perform it at anytime. Preferably during the eve of the full moon." Wesley said handing Willow the bag of supplies.  
  
"But Lindsey's right, if they're going to try and stop it we need to do it in a place that no one knows about." Angel said. He then looked at Lindsey, "Thanks for the heads up, but I don't want to put you into anymore danger so you probably shouldn't hear where we're going to do it."  
  
"Okay, I'll go then. Good luck with the spell and watch your backs." Lindsey said turning around to head out of the office.  
  
"You too." Willow said.  
  
Lindsey walked on the sidewalk back towards the Wolfram & Hart building. Turning around when he heard his name being called. He was surprised to see Faith running down the street to catch up to him. "What's wrong?" He questioned.  
  
"Nothing, but I'm worried about you." Faith answered when she caught up to him.  
  
"Worried? Why?" He asked.  
  
"What if they know you're doing the double agent thing. They'll kill you because of it." Faith started.  
  
"It's a possibility." He retorted.  
  
"It's more than a possibility. They were ready to kill me a couple of weeks ago." Faith retorted back.  
  
"They tried to do what?" Lindsey asked baffled.  
  
"You didn't know about that?" She asked and when he nodded 'no' she continued, "I was out patrolling because of that Lilah chick was at the office...." At his look she questioned again, "You didn't know about that either?"  
  
"No, what is going on here?" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
Turning her head she saw a small café and said, "Maybe we should sit down."  
  
When he agreed they walked into the café and ordered drinks. When the drinks were placed on the table Lindsey started, "What did Lilah say?"  
  
"She said that she was "worried" about you." She started and did the air quotes for the word worry.  
  
"Did she say why?" He inquired.  
  
"Not really, she mentioned that your work and how she believes it's slipping. I think they're going to get rid of you." She finished and watched the mixed emotions that washed over his face.  
  
Taking in a much needed breath, he finally spoke. "I think it's time for me to walk away from Wolfram & Hart."  
  
Unsure of what to say she sat there for a moment or two to absorb his words. "Am I going to have to go back to jail?" Was all she could ask.  
  
"No, I got you acquitted for all of those charges. They can't try you again because there are laws against that." Lindsey reassured, noticing her physically relax.  
  
"How are you going to walk? I'm sure they won't make it easy for you." She asked.  
  
"I won't walk just yet. I want to make sure that Willow's able to perform the anchoring spell before I try to leave." He stated.  
  
"Where are you going to go?" Faith asked knowing that if he stayed in LA he would be killed.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll probably get into my truck and drive." He said brushing his fingers through his uncut hair.  
  
"Someone's watching us." Faith whispered.  
  
"Human?" He whispered back.  
  
"Demon, though I'm not sure what kind." She again whispered across the table. She sat up straight and reached back into her mind trying to place it. I know this one. Come on Faith think.....Oz! Turning around she saw him.  
  
Lindsey seeing this questioned, "Who is it?"  
  
"Oz!" Faith called to the half wolf.  
  
He walked over to them and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" She questioned. When she saw his eyes travel to Lindsey and back she said, "This is my lawyer, Lindsey. Lindsey this is Oz someone from Sunnydale." She notice Lindsey offered his hand and saw Oz hesitate a moment before shaking the man's hands. "Would you like to join us?" Faith asked.  
  
Lindsey was the first to speak, "I'd better get back to the office. Help Willow, Angel and Wesley with the spell. He prepared for anything."  
  
Before he walked out the door Faith called to him, "Lindsey!" When he turned around she continued, "Here and thanks. Don't be a stranger." With that she and Oz walked the other way, with Oz asking a lot of questions.  
  
Lindsey looked at the napkin that had "Mr. and Mrs. Coolson. 2503 South 28th Street. Boston, MA 12930. Tell them Faith sent you." written on it. I didn't know she had any family. Dusku, Coolson...Maybe her watcher. No she was killed, maybe her family. Memorizing the address he threw the napkin away.  
  
Elsewhere in LA  
  
"Oz, maybe you shouldn't come in." Faith broke into his question after question.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because I know that Spike wouldn't want to see you and I'm not sure how Willow would react." Faith said fiddling her fingers together.  
  
"Would you please go check?" He asked.  
  
"I'll ask, but if she doesn't want to see you right now..."  
  
"I'll leave quietly like I was never here." He finished.  
  
"Okay, stay here." She said then went through the doors and up the stairs and through the Angel Investigation doors. "Willow?" Faith called.  
  
Walking out of Angel's office she saw that Faith was slightly out of breath and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Unsure of how to tell her she just said it and really fast. "Ozisoutsideandwantstoseeyou."  
  
Willow looked at her strangely for a second and then it hit. "Oz is outside?" When Faith nodded she continued, "What does he want?"  
  
"He wants to talk to you, he didn't say why. But he did say that if you didn't want to talk to him, he'd leave and not make a big fuss about it." Faith said.  
  
"I can't believe him. After all this time and he now wants to talk to me." Willow started but finished with, "Tell him that I can't talk to him now. "  
  
"Okay, Red." Faith said and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Nodding Faith turned and walked out of the office, and down the stairs to find Oz sitting on the steps. Standing up when she opened the door. She said, "She doesn't want to talk to you now."  
  
Before she could walk through the door he called to her and said, "Is she involved with someone else?"  
  
"Yes, she and Angel. If they'll ever just come out and say it." Faith said and watched him lower his eyes. "You'd better go."  
  
"I'm gone." Oz said.  
  
"Oz!" Faith called to his retreating form. "Maybe if you dropped her a line every now and then she'd be a little more happy at the idea to see you."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked not moving.  
  
"You know, a note to tell her that you're alive. She was devastated when you left. Then you pulled that crap with what's his name about moving your stuff. You didn't even have the heart to tell her that you weren't prepared to come back. Then you show up out of the blue here in LA and expect her to welcome you back with open arms." She was mad and now she had the chance to tell him what he did to her best friend.  
  
"What would you know?" He retorted.  
  
"A lot more than you think. I know when the reality of life comes crashing down on you and how hard it is. You'd been dealing with the wolf and really well, but then you meet another wolf and you're "perfect" world comes crashing down on you. I went through several of those. When Buffy put that knife in my gut, when I was hired to kill Angel and finally when Angel forced Buffy to protect me." Faith said her anger leaving.  
  
"That's great, but I've still got my demon. The wolf is always inside me." He stated.  
  
"You think I don't have my demons?" She questioned. When he nodded no she continued, "Sunnydale is my demon. Buffy, Xander, Giles, god even Willow are my demons. Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, Wolfram & Hart are also my demons. I'm dealing, I've stopped saying 'woe is me' and tried to make something of myself. Demons are always going to be there, no matter what you do. Just ask Angel." Feeling that she said too much she turned on her heals and walked up the stairs and through the doors that lead to more stairs to the office.  
  
Oz just stood there, he didn't know what to think. It wasn't until someone spoke and snapped him out of his thoughts. "She's right you know." The voice said.  
  
Oz turned and looked at an old friend. "Xander?"  
  
"Yeah." He said walking out of the shadows of the building. "She's right you know." He stated more as a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, she's right." Oz said looking towards the building.  
  
"She's learned a lot since we last saw her. She's also been through a lot since she first came to Sunnydale. She's been in deep and now look at her. She's amazing if you think about it." Xander said looking from Oz to the building and back to Oz.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting that." Oz replied.  
  
^ Inside AI^  
  
Faith had heard what Xander was saying to Oz and smiled slightly. Walking into the office she saw Willow looking out the window. "Anything interesting?" She asked.  
  
Not looking away from the window she replied, "Xander is starting to sound wiser than he used to."  
  
"Well you know what they say, intelligence is addictive." Faith responded.  
  
That got Willow to look towards the brunette slayer. "So what's your story? Xander's been hanging out with me longer than you have." She teased.  
  
"You know I'm not sure." Faith replied sarcastically.  
  
Laughing Willow said, "Let's get this spell under way."  
  
^ Downstairs ^  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yep, let's go." Cordy replied.  
  
^ Wolfram & Hart ^  
  
"Sir, I think they're going to get started. I've got our most powerful witches on the case to let us know when they start." Lilah told Holland.  
  
"Okay, let's get this done." Holland replied.  
  
^ The Hyperion Hotel Lobby ^  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to be in here?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Yes, it's open enough so we have room, but too open for any surprise attacks." Cordy offered.  
  
"Okay let's set up." Willow quipped taking charge. Putting down her back she pulled out the herbs used to create the circles that Willow and Angel were to sit in. "Okay, Faith take this and make a circle going counter clockwise, while I do the same over her but clockwise." Willow instructed handing one of the containers over. "Wesley and Cordy set up the white candles in a circle around us going clockwise and then light them going counter."  
  
"Okay, what's with the counter and clock wise?" Faith asked.  
  
"It's to create a barrier around the person doing the spell and the one the spell is for. It's also to protect the rest of us in case something goes wrong." Wesley answered.  
  
Once that was done Willow instructed, "Angel step into the circle and once in light this blue candle. Once you've done that the spell is in the process of starting."  
  
"You ready for this?" Angel asked before doing as she instructed.  
  
"Yes." She said grabbing her candle. Once Angel was inside his circle she stepped into hers and chanted, "Co-cheangailte ri cheile (Connected to one another)." Once that was said she lit her candle and placed it before her in a plate like pedestal. Feeling the power rising up around her she began chanting the ritual. "Annam aibhnichean bheir beatha (In me the river will give life)." Picking up a small velvet bag that held three stones of various meanings. One by one she placed the stones around the candle in a triangle shape. "Tha sinn iarr esan(We ask for him to be)...." A flash of light hit the room and the standby watchers had to cover their eyes. When the light dimmed only one body remained.  
  
"Was that supposed to happen?" Faith questioned.  
  
"No." Wesley said walking towards the body that remained. "Angel?" He asked.  
  
Angel looked up and into Wesley's eyes. Shocked at what he saw there he said, "Wolfram & Hart happened."  
  
"What?!?!" Faith and Cordelia yelled.  
  
"It seems they knew that we were starting the spell and placed a spell on Willow." He replied. "However, something went wrong with their spell." He whispered to both girls.  
  
"What happened?" Faith asked.  
  
"They've split Willow's soul." He answered as Spike entered the room.  
  
"What's that, mate?" Spike drawled but then he saw Angel. "Crap." Was all he said as he walked over to Angel and hit him over the head. "Angel's got two demons now, his own and Willow's we've got to do something and now." Spike stated as he picked Angel up.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Home, to chain him up. When he wakes up he's not going to be very happy so I suggest that you guys split up. One group goes after Willow and the other goes to find someone that can extract Willow's soul from Angel." Spike said as they walked out towards the cars.  
  
"I'll get the legendary Wicca that happens to be in town. You girls should contact Lindsey and get Willow." Wesley said getting Spike's drift.  
  
"Got it." Faith said getting into Cordy's car.  
  
"We'll meet at the office." Wesley instructed. "Are you going to be okay with him?" Wesley asked Spike pointing to Angel.  
  
"As long as he doesn't have Willow's powers or doesn't realize that he might I'll be fine. Go find the Wicca." He told the other man.  
  
"Okay." Wesley replied driving off.  
  
^ At Wolfram & Hart ^  
  
"Hello Willow." Lilah called as she entered the mystical barrier room.  
  
"Who..who are you?" She questioned nervously.  
  
"I'm Lilah Morgan, an attorney from Wolfram & Hart and this is Holland Manners a senior partner." She introduced.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She asked.  
  
"You don't remember?" Holland questioned.  
  
"No, should I?" She replied.  
  
Taking Lilah aside he asked, "What's wrong with her? She isn't what I expected."  
  
"I don't know sir. I'll ask the witches what happened. We'll get to the bottom of this." Lilah responded.  
  
"See that you do." Holland replied walking out the door.  
  
Lilah took one more look at the small redhead before she walked out the door.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Unexpected Fate, part 10 Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. It all belongs to Joss Whedon and Company. Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.but if you already have it feel free. Summary: Time has gone by since the big night out. Nothing really new to report. Pairing: Spike/Faith, Angel/Willow, Cordy/Gunn Rating: PG Season/Spoilers: Nothing that I haven't already told you. Feedback: Please! It keeps me writing. Plus Spike and the gang really like the responses. Also special thanks to those that have continued to read my story and kept me writing. ( Author's Notes: The usual. , (Author's Notes), ^ Time Notes ^, [Places/Actions]  
  
Wolfram & Hart  
  
"Sir, the witches don't know what happened." Lilah replied taking a tentative seat at Holland's desk.  
  
"What are we supposed to do with a 5-year old child in a 20-something year old body?" Holland asked.  
  
"I don't know sir, but the witches believe that she knew what they were doing and said an altering spell that spilt her up." Lilah answered.  
  
"I see." He said, but continued, "You'd better go check on her."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lilah replied leaving the office. Walking down the hall towards the elevator she pressed the up button. Waiting patiently for the elevator to come to her floor she watched as other employees came towards the elevator.  
  
Happy that the elevator finally opened it's doors on her floor she stepped in and pressed the floor number where Willow's cage was. When the doors opened again she passed threw the barrier and opened the door to Willow's "room".  
  
"You didn't tell me you were goin' to play hide-n-go seek. That's cheating." Willow informed the lady. "Tag!" Willow called as she passed by Lilah tagging her arm.  
  
Before Lilah could respond Willow was already down the hallway and at the elevator doors.  
  
"Lelevator." Willow replied staring at the doors. Then she noticed the buttons. "OH! Buttons. Buttons whose got the buttons?" She said as she pushed the buttons. The door opened and she stepped in and excitedly called, "More buttons!" Willow pushed all of the buttons in a strange pattern. After a few minutes of going up and down Willow replied, "This is boring I'm getting off." After she stepped off she called to the closed doors, "Bye." Then proceeded to run down the hallway giggling.  
  
Running past a few desks knocking papers off the tops of them giggling harder as they fell to the ground in a messy heap. When the phone rang she picked it up and said, "Hello, hello, hello. Bye." Then began to run down the hallway.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Lindsey asked as he stepped out of his office.  
  
Willow looked up at the man before her and giggled, "You're not it. Come on."  
  
Lindsey just looked at her and said, "Lets hide in here."  
  
"Tay." Willow replied walking into Lindsey's office. "Wow." She whispered looking around the room. "Can we build a fort??" She asked looking at him with her best pleading look.  
  
Lindsey chuckled at the child-like version of Willow. "Sure." He pulled the pillows off the couch and some sheets out of the linen closet and sat down next to the redhead. Together they put a nice fort together.  
  
"I want ice cream." Willow informed the man.  
  
"You've got to eat something solid." Lindsey told the young "girl".  
  
"Fine, I wanna a leanut letter 'n lelly landwich." Willow replied jumping up and down.  
  
"A what?" He asked.  
  
Ring!  
  
"Lindsey MacDonald." He replied answering the phone.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Willow or anything?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yes, she's right here. I thought she was the smart one. What's a leanut letter 'n lelly landwich?" He asked settling on his desk as he pushed Willow around in his chair.  
  
"I don't know." Cordy replied, and then turned to Xander whom they found at the small diner down the street from the office. "What's a leanut letter 'n lelly landwich?"  
  
"Oh that's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She has a thing for 'l'." He answered.  
  
"Xander says it's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and that she has a thing for 'l's." Cordy repeated into the phone.  
  
"Ok, that's good to know. I'll come by in a few minutes." He replied and quickly said his good-byes and hung up only to find Willow asleep in his chair. Chuckling softly he picked her up and carried her out of the Wolfram & Hart buildings.  
  
A short walk down the street he finally got to the office of AI trying to let himself in (as best as he could with Willow in his arms).  
  
"Lindsey?" Faith asked as she saw him walk in the door. "What happened?"  
  
"Looks like she had a little too much excitement." He replied putting her down on the couch.  
  
"I see." Faith replied relaxing. "So what exactly happened?" Faith asked sitting next to Lindsey on the other couch.  
  
"I'm not sure, but she appeared to know what W&H were doing and formed another spell. She's like a 5-year old girl." Lindsey informed the young slayer that had become one of his friends.  
  
"Weird." Faith replied.  
  
Ring!  
  
"Angel Investigation.Wesley?" Faith answered into the phone.  
  
"I'm on my way back to the office, has anyone heard from Willow?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Did you find the powerful Wicca? And yes, Willow's here. Lindsey found her running around the office. She's apparently a 5-year old girl." Faith replied.  
  
"What? Never mind, update me when I get there." Wesley said before saying his good-byes.  
  
"Wesley's on his way." Faith stated when Cordy walked out of Angel's office.  
  
"Good."  
  
Minutes later Wesley walked into the office with an older lady by his side. "Is this she?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Wesley answered.  
  
"And where's the other one?" She asked her eyes traveling around the room.  
  
"Down stairs chained to the wall." Spike answered from the dark doorway of Angel's office.  
  
"We'll need to recreated the spell, and we need to hurry." She replied. "Do what you can to the other one so that he isn't a danger to himself or anyone else." She ordered Spike.  
  
He just nodded and headed back down the stairs with Faith on his heals.  
  
Minutes later, Angel was out cold and Willow was still napping from her 'exciting' trip in W&H, they entered the old hotel where they began to do the spell the first time. Spike put Angel into his circle as Lindsey placed Willow in hers. Cordelia and Wesley lit the candles and Faith watched the door.  
  
Once everyone was placed the Wiccan began chanting to herself. The winds picked up within the walls of the hotel and magic swirled around. The flames on the candles danced around the bodies within the circles. Then it all stopped.  
  
Willow moaned as she opened her eyes. "Cool."  
  
Faith snorted at Willow's reaction.  
  
"Oh stop it Slayer. You're not the only one that can say 'cool'." Willow teased after her head stopped pounding.  
  
"True, but you gave us a scare." Faith replied. "Now finish the spell we started earlier so that we can get the heck out of her. This place is giving me the creeps."  
  
"I agree." Wesley replied.  
  
"Okay." Willow replied as the older Wiccan stepped out of the circle allowing Willow to perform the tricky spell.  
  
Wesley and Cordelia did the clensing part of the ritual as Willow began to get her things ready. Once she was ready, Angel (who is now awake) lit the blue candle before him effectively starting the spell for the second time.  
  
Once the blue candle was lit Willow followed the same pattern, just doing the actual ritual first and then the spell. She started speaking the Gaelic words, "Co-cheangailte ri cheile (Connected to one another). Annam aibhnichean bheir beatha (In me the river will give life). Tha sinn iarr esan co-cheangailte (We ask for him to be connected)."  
  
The wind around the two in the circle died once more as both were conscious and smiling.  
  
"It worked." Willow replied standing up.  
  
"Thank you little one." Angel replied hugging her.  
  
Everyone left the two alone knowing they'd need a moment. Spike and Faith went walking around the perimeter of the hotel just talking while everyone else went on their way to their respective places. "So are you going back to Sunnyhell?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know. B obviously doesn't want me around so I figured maybe I'll travel see the world." She replied.  
  
Spike smirked, "And?"  
  
Faith laughed and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When she pulled back she winked and replied, "You can come too if you'd like."  
  
Spike picked Faith up and swung her around and when he placed her back on the ground he kissed her with intensity and need.  
  
Angel and Willow stayed in each other's arms just grateful that they finished the spell and that it worked. Angel looked down at Willow and asked, "Willow, would you stay here in LA with me?"  
  
Smiling she said, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
He pulled her into the first of many kisses that were shared between the two.  
  
Yes dear readers, Willow and Angel stayed in LA while Spike, and Faith traveled the world seeing things and making a name for them selves in the process.  
  
Working along side of Angel and Willow Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn made the perfect team joined two years later by Faith and Spike.  
  
Xander went back to Sunnydale to help the slayer, talking to Willow and Faith as much as he could. Buffy soon forgave Faith but not before losing herself in the darkness that Faith had been in.  
  
Lindsey left W&H and went to Boston to hide out with Faith's watcher's family. He married a young woman by the name of Alyssa Coolson; Bob and Jane's oldest daughter.  
  
They all lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
